


Your Nephew is Here

by LuliaRayaGrace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint and Claudia are siblings, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: “Stiles, why aren’t you in California with your father?”“Dad’s not in California,” Stiles replied while curling his knees into his chest as Laura sat behind him.“Oh, Stiles where’s your dad?” Clint asked.“Dad? My dad is dead,” Stiles said quietly.*~*~*~*~*“You want to take me to New York?”“Ya, I do.”





	1. Chapter 1

Clint was sitting on the couch while Natasha sat opposite of him scrolling through the internet. He was alarmed by his phone ringing in his pocket. Natasha’s eyes looked up at Clint surprised. “You own a phone?” She questioned.

Clint quickly answered the phone once he saw how was calling him, his wife. “Laura?” He asked, “Is everything ok?”

“Hi, Clint. The kids and I miss you but you already know that. The main reason I called was your nephew is here,” Laura said.

“Stiles?” Clint replied perplexed, “Honey I think you are confused, Stiles lives out in California with Noah.”

“Clint, I’m serious. Your nephew is here, in Iowa. He showed up about an hour ago and hasn’t said a word, which is strange for him,” Laura explained, “He won’t talk to me and I can’t get Noah to answer his phone. Clint he has an awfully nasty gash above his right eyebrow and a cast on his left hand.”

“Can I talk to him?” Clint asked as Natasha crossed the room and sat next to him. He pulled the phone away from his ear and turned it on speaker. He knew Laura had given Stiles the phone because he could hear the different pattern in breathing. “Stiles, why aren’t you in California with your father?”

“Dad’s not in California,” Stiles replied while curling his knees into his chest as Laura sat behind him.

“Oh, Stiles where’s your dad?” Clint asked.

“Dad? My dad is dead,” Stiles said quietly. Laura quickly wrapped her arms around the twig of a child.

“Stiles, can you please hand the phone back to your aunt?” He encouraged.

“Clint, we have to do something,” Laura said.

“I know. Natasha and I are going to come home for a while,” Clint looked up at Natasha who was nodding her head in agreement. “We will be there by tomorrow morning.”

*~*~*~*~*

Clint walked in the house with Natasha trailing him. The two set down their bags and made their way to the dining room where Laura, Stiles and the children were sat. Clint watched as his nephew pushed scrambled eggs around his plate with the arm not encased in a neon cast. “Stiles,” he called causing the teenager to look at him, “Let’s go to the barn.”

Stiles nodded his head before standing and following his uncle out the barn. The two sat straddling a bench watching each other. “I didn’t know where to go?” Stiles said looking at his uncle, “It didn’t feel right being there without him.”

“I understand that, but Stiles what happened?” Clint asked running his finger over the gash that was being held together with stitches above his nephew's eyebrow.

“Dad got in the crossfire during a fight. There was nothing Melissa could do for him, and it was my fault,” Stiles said lowering his head. 

Clint quickly grabbed Stiles’s chin forcing the boy to look at him. “None of it was your fault, Stiles.”

“But it was, He was out looking for me when he got shot,” Stiles explained, “I was out in the woods with Scott and Derek when they were attacked. He wouldn’t have been out there if I had just stayed home like I was supposed to.”

“Stiles, it was not your fault,” Clint said looking into the brown eyes that reminded him so much of his sister. “It wasn’t, ok? There was nothing you could do. You were trying to help Scott and Derek.”

“Ya, I was,” Stiles muttered while wiping his cheek with the end of his flannel.

“Stiles, I have to go back to work in New York, and I would like you to come with me,” Clint said.

Stiles peered up at his uncle, “You want to take me to New York?”

“Ya, I do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets the Avengers and contacts the Pack for the first time since he's left.

Clint stood in the elevator watching as his nephew kept tapping his foot repeatedly. “Stiles,” Clint said casing the boy to look at him, “Did you take your Adderall this morning?”

“No,” Stiles replied nervously, “I forgot it in California.”

“It’s ok, we can get you more,” Natasha reassured Stiles while placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks, I don’t know how I forgot it. I never forget to take it,” Stiles started to rattle.

“You’re gonna be fine,” Clint said as the elevator opened to the main floor of the Avenger's Tower.

“Welcome back Master Barron and Romanoff, who is the young boy who is accompanying you today?” Jarvis asked starting Stiles.

“Jarvis this is my nephew Stiles, he will be staying here with us,” Clint said walking into the room.

“Hello Master Mieczysław Stilinski,” Jarvis answered.

“How does he know my full name?” Stiles asked standing in the middle of the room as Natasha and Clint moved around him.

“Jarvis is an artificial intelligence system that Tony built into the tower, his suit, and all of the cars,” Clint explained. “Stiles follow me I’m gonna show you to my floor, where you will be staying.”

Stiles followed his uncle back into the elevator. The two went to Clint’s floor in the tower. Once the lift Clint led his nephew down the hall and into a [spacious bedroom](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c5/1a/4d/c51a4d0c4010ea38a221e5e05b3fa746.jpg).  “I’m gonna head back downstairs if you need anything, let me know,” Clint said before heading back to the main floor, to help Natasha prepare supper.

Stiles placed his suitcase and backpack at the foot of his bed. He quickly pulled out the book he was currently reading and sat on his bed. Quickly Stiles glanced at his phone that was lighting up with another text message from Scott asking about where he was.

When Stiles left Beacon Hills, he didn’t tell anyone he was leaving or where he was going. It took him five days to get to his Aunt Laura and Uncle Clint’s house in Iowa.  And by then his phone was over flooded with texted messages from the pack, about his well being and whereabouts.

Stiles was started when Scott called him this time, he answered the phone shakily, “Hi Scott.”

“Stiles, where the hell are you? You are not home and none of us have seen you for a week!” Scott yelled into the phone.

“I’m with my uncle Scott,” Stiles answered while setting his book on the side table coming to the realization that this might be a rather long phone call.

“Uncle? You have an Uncle?” Lydia said perplexed. It was then that Stiles figured out that not only was he talking to Scoot but the entire pack.

“Yes, Lyds. Uncle Clint my mother's brother, he lives in Iowa,” Stiles said while running a hand through his hair.

“Master Mieczysław you are needed for supper on the main floor,” Jarvis said into Stiles bedroom.

“Who was that and why did they use your full name?” Derek asked quickly.

“I’m sorry guys I have to go to supper,” Stiles said before cutting off the call. Stiles left his room and headed down the hall peering at the pictures of his younger cousins that lined the walls with occasional pictures of himself and his parents.

Stiles rode the elevator back down to the main floor, as soon as he stepped out of the elevator Stiles found himself being pinned to the floor by a guy with a metal arm. “Clint! Uncle Clint!” Stiles yelled in a panic.

“What?” Clint said walking around the corner to find Bucky had his nephew pinned to the floor, “Bucky, that isn’t an intruder that's my nephew. He is no harm.” 

Bucky released Stiles helping him to his feet, “Sorry little man.” Bucky ruffled Stiles’s hair before sitting at a spot around a table.

“Anyone else I should be aware of attacking me tonight?” Stiles asked following his uncle into the kitchen where Natasha was.

“Tony and Dr. Banner will just question your knowledge and Steve will just go with the flow. Vision and Wanna, are a little unpredictable but you should be fine,” Natasha said before handing Stiles a pan of what looked liked spaghetti with pepperoni in it. “Take that out to the table and tell Bucky to keep his greasy hand off of the food.”

Stiles carried the dish out to the table as Tony and Banner took their seats. The two didn’t say a word to Stiles but just watched the young boy. “Natasha says not to touch this,” Stiles said before heading back into the kitchen as Clint and Natasha brought out more dishes.

Clint and Natasha sat down as Stiles sat in between the two. Pretty soon Steve, Vision, and Wanda sat down as well. “And who is the young man joining us tonight?” Steve asked as the food was being served.

“Steve this is my nephew Stiles,” Clint said while stiles pushed pea’s around on his plate.

“The nephew that could have graduated high school as a freshman?” Tony asked from across the table.

“You told them,” Stiles complained before taking a bite of his supper.

“Stiles, if we have time tomorrow I would like to have you take a test for me,” Dr. Banner asked.

“If someone makes me take those ACTs again, I swear,” Stiles mumbled.

Clint laughed at his nephew, “Stiles you have taken those twice every year all the way through high school. A four-hour test takes you one, and every time you get a perfect score. What is one more time?”

“Another hour of my sad life wasted,” Stiles grumbled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know how you feel about this story.


End file.
